Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 50\% \times \dfrac{18}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ $ \dfrac{18}{25} = 0.72$ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times 0.72 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times 0.72 = 0.36 $